


Cat and Mouse

by fandomtickles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Tickling, ticklish!castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2864354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtickles/pseuds/fandomtickles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean walks in on Gabe tickling Cas, and he gets his own ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat and Mouse

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: http://fandomtickles.tumblr.com/

"Gabe! St-stop it!"

"Not until you tell me where it is!"

"No! Please!"

A cough came from the doorway. “Am I interrupting something?”

Gabriel froze when he heard the voice. He got off Castiel and turned towards Dean. “Hey, Deanna! I was just leaving,” he turned to his brother and motioned a blowjob. Winking, he walked out the door. 

Castiel blushed a deep crimson. “Hello, Dean,” he said from the spot where Gabriel was previously straddling him.

"What was that all about?" Dean asked. 

Cas rolled his eyes. “He wanted to know where I hid his candy.”

"And?"

He dismissed the question with a wave and stood up. “Doesn’t matter. Come on, we need to study.” He sat at his desk and opened a textbook.

Dean smirked. Walking over to his boyfriend, he said, “Was he tickling you?”

Castiel ignored him and turned a page.

Dean grabbed the back of Cas’s spinny chair and spun him around, so they were facing each other. An innocent grin was plastered on his face. “Are you…” He placed his hands on Castiel’s sides. “…ticklish?”

"N-no," Cas stuttered.

"You sure?" Dean fluttered his fingers.

"Dean!" Castiel squeaked. "Stop!"

"Not happening," Dean was full-out tickling now, and his boyfriend was shrieking with laughter.

"Oh my god! P-please! I’ll do a-anything!" He got out of Dean’s grip and ran to his bed. Dean followed. They were at opposite sides. Every time Cas moved, Dean mimicked.

"Cut it out." 

"Nah, I’m just getting started."

Castiel quickly dashed to the other side of the room and ran out the door. Dean chased after him. They passed Gabriel and Sam, who were laying on the couch. 

"Please keep your kinky games in the bedroom!" Gabriel shouted. Sam playfully slapped him on the shoulder.

Dean caught up to Cas and grabbed his wrist. He backed up into a corner. Castiel was trapped. 

Dean kneaded and poked at his sides, and Cas tried and failed not to laugh. 

"NO! Jesus, stOP! GABE! SAM! HELP ME!" 

"Try his neck."

Dean obliged, and Castiel’s laughter rose in pitch. “NO! F-FUCK YOU GABRIEL!” 

Dean was tickling his stomach and peppering kisses on his neck while Cas was kicking and screaming. Gabriel and Sam watched, amused.

Castiel stopped writhing when his boyfriend stopped tickling. His face was flushed red, and he was still giggling. His hair and clothing were messy and untidy.

"You’re adorable," Dean commented.

"Shut up," Cas huffed and smoothed out his shirt. 

Dean smiled and tilted his chin with his fingers. He leaned in to kiss Cas. From the couch, Gabriel covered his eyes and groaned with mock repulse.

Castiel looked at Dean when the kiss was over, and flicked him in the nose.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"I hate being tickled. Never do that again.” 

Dean chuckled. “Don’t count on it.”

Sighing, Cas rolled his eyes. “Why do I even keep you around?”

"Because you love me."

The two went back to Castiel’s bedroom. Before he could sit at his desk again, Dean held his arm and pulled Cas towards him.

"Did you think I was done, angel?"

"What? No - DEAN!"

Needless to say, they never got to studying.


End file.
